


Malas costumbres

by BellaRukia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Implied Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRukia/pseuds/BellaRukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por alguna razón que Rukia no se molestaba en cuestionar, Byakuya le había tomado el gusto a invadir su intimidad sin ningún miramiento. Y era experto en no dejar huella, el muy astuto. El problema era que ella siempre se iba y Byakuya no lo podía tolerar. La hirió, adrede, porque no quería que se fuera. No. No quería que ella se fuera. *BYARUKI* Ligero ichiruki y shounen-ai implícito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malas costumbres

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #30 - _Obsesión_  
>  **Extensión:** 1983 palabras  
>  **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.
> 
> Regalo para mi amiga **azulaill** , inspirado en la canción "Qué bello" interpretada por La Sonora Dinamita.
> 
> Cuenta para **30vicios** de LiveJournal.

No se inmutó cuando lo vio detrás del fusuma. De hecho no era la primera vez que lo vislumbraba allí.

Byakuya no era ningún tonto.

–¿Esperando a que las criadas se retiren? –musitó Rukia.

No, su hermano no era ningún tonto. Incluso había perdido ese delicado modal de llamar antes de entrar a la habitación. Por alguna razón que Rukia no se molestaba en cuestionar, Byakuya le había tomado el gusto a invadir su intimidad sin ningún miramiento. Y era experto en no dejar huella, el muy astuto.

–Como siempre –respondió él, impertérrito.

La joven shinigami lo observó por un momento y luego resopló, indecisa. Siempre la ponía en esa incómoda situación. Tal vez lo mejor fuera sentarse al escritorio y ponerse a adelantar documentos, o abrir el armario y ordenar sus ropas. Cualquier distracción quizá fuera útil para disuadir la insistencia de su hermano y lograr que él pusiera un pie fuera de la habitación.

Sin embargo Byakuya no se movería de allí.

Entonces Rukia resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

–Debo cambiarme de atuendo.

–Hazlo.

Y se sonrojó. Porque Byakuya no se movería de allí.

No estaba dispuesta a entablar una discusión con él, puesto que aquello era hacia donde él estaba enarbolando su acto de imprudencia. No obstante Rukia se vio obligada a ejercer presión, una a la que Byakuya no estaba acostumbrado. O al menos iba a intentarlo.

–¿Podrías… por favor? –murmuró, señalando con la mirada la puerta, pero la voz le falló, porque no fue firme. Por el contrario, Byakuya corrió el fusuma que conectaba la habitación al pasillo interno de la casa y su voluntad de quedarse fue más evidente. Rukia carraspeó, y vio llegar las vicisitudes pertinentes.

Llevaban tiempo comunicándose de esa forma tan extraña, pero sólo lo era hasta que uno de los dos lograba generar un quiebre. Después de eso, no resultaba tan difícil mantener una conversación, aunque no fuera en términos amenos.

La maleta usual ya estaba preparada a un costado del futon, intacta, con la ilustre insignia de Chappy, y dentro de ella los habituales efectos personales que Rukia utilizaría en el mundo de los vivos. Había pasado apenas un mes desde que el joven Kurosaki había recuperado sus poderes y Rukia había vuelto a realizar sus recurrentes visitas al pueblo Karakura. A veces eran por trabajo, otras por pura cortesía, pero el problema era que ella siempre se iba y Byakuya no lo podía tolerar. No cuando en vísperas de su viaje compartían la noche juntos y ella le juraba ser toda suya entre labios y dedos fragantes.

Byakuya la miraba fijamente, probablemente esperando una explicación, o un declive, o una ofensa, o tan solo una mirada. Algo, que quedara latente en su memoria mientras ella trazara su ausencia.

Por su parte, Rukia dudó durante algunos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Claro que su hermano no tendría tranquilidad sabiendo que aquella noche ella dormiría bajo el mismo techo que Kurosaki, y en un lugar más que él no sabía. O que no quería saber… En realidad no tenía importancia. Por más que Byakuya la hiciera sentir más mujer que nadie, al final de cuentas Rukia no era su mujer. Era una verdad doliente, pero aceptada. Por ambos, a pesar de los despliegues como el de entonces.

Finalmente Rukia levantó la vista y lo increpó.

–Si vas a quedarte aquí al menos podrías darte la vuelta mientras me desvisto. No es correcto que me observes mientras lo hago.

Mal tiro.

–¿No es correcto, me dices? –observó Byakuya. –No sabía que tenías algún tipo de autoridad sobre mí. Además, no es como si nunca te hubiera visto desnuda.

Rukia se sobresaltó, apenas intimidada.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso –dijo, poniéndose tensa–. No deberías… Ya sabes, no me hagas sonar imperativa.

–Está bien –espetó él–. Pero puedes desvestirte en mi presencia sin que yo sea capaz de inmutarme. Conozco tu cuerpo como a la palma de mi mano, no es nada nuevo para mí. Te sonrojas y me pides que me dé la vuelta. Deberías trabajar más en tus convicciones, Rukia.

–¡No necesito tus lecciones de moral! –arguyó ella enfadándose.

–Ahora no –contestó Byakuya, tajante–. Ahora no necesitas nada de mí.

La hirió, adrede. Porque no quería que se fuera.

No. No quería que se fuera.

**-o-**

Se quedó mirándola mientras ella se quitaba la ropa y observó su piel con esa mirada férrea que nunca habría de alterarse. No sería capaz de inmutarse, según él, pero lo cierto era que ninguna emoción podía atravesar su dura coraza. Byakuya observó a su hermana como la hubiera observado la primera vez que la desvistió: agitado por dentro, pero impertérrito por fuera. Siempre se mantenía impertérrito.

Rukia dejó sus pechos al descubierto y no esperó a que él desviara la mirada. Daba por hecho que no lo haría. Sin embargo ahora era ella quien no despegaba su vista de él.

Siempre esa circunspección tenaz, irritante.

¿Realmente era posible desear con locura tanta aspereza?

Terminó de desnudarse y se acercó a él, lo obligó a acariciarla aunque él no emitió palabra. Rukia lo besó y le susurró al oído. Sin obtener respuesta se volvió hacia sus atuendos... Pero Byakuya la detuvo, y ella no alegó exclamación.

Él la tomó del brazo y luego la besó. Primero en los labios, con el calor del primer beso que le dio una tarde en pleno otoño, y luego en la frente, con la dulzura que uno adquiere cuando ama con el corazón de un niño.

No quería que ella se fuera. No soportaría tener la certeza de que ella reposaría en la cama de otro sin poder objetar algo al respecto. Porque no, por más de que con Rukia él se sintiera el hombre más dichoso de todo el universo, al final de cuentas él no era su hombre. Lo era otro.

Y Rukia no quería hablar de ello. Ninguno de los dos en realidad.

**-o-**

Se permitió el deleite de su pecho ardiente y agitado contra su cuerpo, tal como lo había disfrutado en anteriores ocasiones. Nunca podía decirle que no al tacto de su hermano, y ella se moría por yacer húmeda junto a su cuerpo tibio.

Cuando se agotaban reinaba el silencio, uno que Byakuya sabía perfectamente cómo romper: con más silencio.

–¿Qué sucede? –musitó Rukia con el aliento consumido.

Era avezada en escudriñar sus silencios; el que guardaba en la rutina, casi por decoro, y el que contenía todas las cosas. Nunca pasaba por alto el segundo, el que era siempre letal.

–Nada –susurró él, pero Rukia no le creyó.

–¿Es porque me voy? –arriesgó ella.

–Siempre es porque te vas.

Siempre era letal.

Y había que saber sobrellevarlo. No era fácil ser Rukia Kuchiki, no era fácil lidiar con su hermano mayor.

–Es por él –anticipó la joven mirando hacia la puerta, tirando la carta que siempre mantenía escondida. Curioso, terminar diciendo lo que no se quiere decir.

–Claro que es por él –correspondió Byakuya, sin mirarla–. Siempre te vas con él.

Y el brillo de su mirada se apagó.

**-o-**

¿Habría sido alguna palabra que escapó de sus labios? ¿Lo habría nombrado sin reparar en la presencia de él? ¿Tal vez él husmeara en sus pertenencias y hubiera encontrado uno de los obsequios que Ichigo le había dado?

Ningún interrogante despejaba el escozor. Ningún remordimiento haría cambiar lo que sentía su hermano. Él la amaba, y ella lo estaba sintiendo.

Pero no había más que deseo que compartir con él, porque el amor no era para ellos.

Aquella sería la última vez que Rukia permitiría que ambos avanzaran. Había que cortar esa mala y ferviente costumbre. De una maldita vez.

**-o-**

Se armó de valor para enfrentarlo, pero él llegó primero.

–¿Por qué… –comenzó Byakuya– por qué siempre tienes que irte con él?

Sin embargo la pregunta la echó a pique, y ella perdió el hilo de lo que iba a decir.

–Ichigo… –masculló, algo aturullada– Ichigo es mi amigo…

Él la cortó con una risa. Inesperada, sí, y lacerante. Nada muy típico de él. No le ofreció alguna mirada, tampoco el calor de su cuerpo. Rukia lo observó impávida, sin palabras, hasta que pudo reponer una respuesta.

–¿Qué es lo gracioso? –cuestionó, intentando sonar indignada.

La sonrisa de Byakuya desapareció de sus labios, tan imperceptible como había aparecido, y entonces no le quedó más remedio que dimitir el rumbo de la conversación, por el bien de ambos, o por no fisurar más el vínculo.

–No tiene importancia –soltó–. Olvídalo, Rukia.

Era lo más conveniente. Sólo procurando olvidarlo podrían volver a hacer el amor sin que el deleite compartido sufriera dolorosas grietas. Y lo bien que lo hacían.

Y lo bien que mentían.

El silencio imperó entre los dos durante un rato más. Tal vez estuvieran tristes, o tal vez cada uno disfrutara de ese pequeño espacio que quedaba entre los dos imaginando que fuera algo bueno. Como cuando cenaban y ninguno se animaba a tomar la última ración. Para no tocarse por accidente, convencidos de que si lo hacían desaparecería el encanto secreto.

**-o-**

Nunca quiso irse. Siempre esperó que él le pidiera que se quedara. Pero sólo obtenía su mirada acuciante cada vez que la encontraba armando la maleta. Y luego el futon, y la revuelta infernal, antes de que ella decidiera si se iba entonces o si se iba a la siguiente mañana.

Pero no era eso lo que ella quería. No toleraría que él se conformara con vivir de la penumbra y de la sábana. Rukia era joven, hermosa, avasallante, audaz… Merecía un hombre que la llevara a conocer el mundo.

Y de la mano.

Sin embargo ahí estaba; ilusionada, una vez más, con que tal vez luego de aquel encuentro la suerte cambiara. Dejándose arrastrar por el deseo que él despertaba en ella, el cual era irrefrenable, agotador, y que al final de cuentas no le permitía irse.

Byakuya la retenía, de cualquier forma. Incluso a costa de alguna superchería.

**-o-**

Frotó sus pies contra los de él. Sabía que a él no le gustaba ese color de uñas, pero era brava y le gustaba hacerle la contra. Byakuya suspiró, la conocía bastante, y no contendería con ella porque en asuntos de mujeres él nunca tendría la razón.

Ya había amanecido. Como en un  _dèja vu,_  la mañana tenía el color y el sopor de la mañana de un sábado de hace algunos años, y también el mismo anuncio.

Byakuya se levantó en silencio, indiferente, y Rukia fingió seguir dormida. Aunque en vano, porque él la conocía bastante y sabía que llevaba despierta por lo menos una hora antes que él.

–Si necesitas hablar conmigo déjale un mensaje a Renji, estaré en el Club de Caligrafía –informó Byakuya, dándole la espalda a su hermana mientras se vestía.

Y lo bien que mentía.

–¿Sí? –inquirió Rukia con avidez, sin darse la vuelta. Por el orgullo Kuchiki, no le demostraría el menor signo de curiosidad.

Él se giró ofreciéndole una mirada cadente.

–Sí –respondió a secas y se encaminó hacia las puertas del aposento.

Pero no era verdad.

" _Mentiroso."_

Rukia lo observó salir de sus aposentos, sabiendo que él no estaría en el lugar señalado. Cada vez que oía aquel enunciado antes de retirarse al mundo de los vivos, Kotetsu y Kotsubaki se encargaban de informarle por accidente que su hermano asistía a misteriosos encuentros con el capitán Ukitake.

Y no había nada que cuestionarle, porque ella no era su mujer. Tampoco podía llorar, porque había llorado todas esas lágrimas durante varios años. Lo quería como era, incluso si en realidad no era lo que ella creía. Sólo se quedaría un poco más, sólo un poco más, para no creer que existía una posibilidad de perderlo.

Había que cortar esa mala costumbre. Probablemente aquella fuera la última vez que se dejara retener por él.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando terminé de escribirlo y lo releí me di cuenta de que tiene cierto parecido con Dejar que se destruya. No fue intencional, ¡lo juro! Además confieso que me agrada más cómo quedó éste, y que Dejar que se destruya no me gusta para nada D: lol.
> 
> Esto de meter otras parejas y géneros implícitos en las historias está muy bueno, me entretiene mucho. Seguiré haciéndolo, creo que el guiño yaoi le da más punch. Quedó un poco angsty, pero eso sí fue intencional XD
> 
> Si tienen alguna duda no duden en comentar, reviews y mensajes son siempre bien recibidos. Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen viernes (thank God it's Friday! :D).


End file.
